World is Ours
by Mysti-Reious
Summary: When a new girl arrives at Ouran, all the Hosts are in for a surprise. Will anyone besides Kyoya learn her secret! It's ALMOST like a Vocaloid & Ouran crossover, but not quite. You'll see what I mean. Rated T for language and awkward fluffy moments!


**World is Ours **

**Mysti-Reious: Finally, I'm gonna post my Ouran fic. I've been working on this for… I wanna say 6 months, more or less. Hm, I dunno. I'm not gonna lie to you, this is the longest story I've ever written (even though I've only written one other story…that I've published to …) It's like 20 chapters now, and **_**still **_**going… But I like how it's turning out. I don't Ouran, R&R!**

Chapter 1:

Ouran High School Never Ends!

_Only those with excellent social standings and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

In music room 3, the famous Ouran Host Club was enjoying their free time entertaining young women.

"May I pour you another cup of tea, Princess?" Tamaki, the King, asked.

"Y-yes, please. Thank you." A blushing maiden replied.

"Today, we have a new treat for you all!" Hunny said happily, "It's a delicious chocolate mousse cake." He passed a platter with a fancy looking cake on top. "Would you like to try it?" He and Mori passed out cake to their guests.

"We have a new album of the Hosts that I have named 'Our Ouran'. They sell for $100." Kyoya auctioned.

"I'll take one!"

"Me too!"

"Remember that tornado watch we had last Wednesday?" Hikaru grinned, "Kaoru was so scared, he practically flung himself into my bed!"

"Hikaru!" Kaoru blushed, "Please don't tell them that! I was so afraid… What if tore us apart from one another?"

Hikaru's smirk dropped at once, and he took his younger twin's face in his hands, "If something like that ever happened, I wouldn't rest until I made sure that you were safe in my arms."

"Hikaru…" Kaoru's "tears" rolled down his cheeks as their yaoi fangirls squealed with delight.

The next day, Tamaki paced up and down the hall before class started. He quickly glanced at each face until he found the right one.

"Hey, Haruhi!" He ran up to the secret girl in the boy's uniform and exclaimed, "Where were you yesterday?"

"I was sick, so I stayed home." She shrugged.

Tamaki felt her forehead, "Are you feeling better today? Do you want to visit my family doctor?"

It would've been a "moment", except that Haruhi brushed his hand away, "I'm fine." She walked around him into her classroom.

Tamaki was on his way to the emo corner when the Hitachiins stopped him.

"So, no luck this time?" Kaoru asked.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Tamaki said firmly.

"Y'know, boss," Hikaru tilted his head, "You're gonna have to tell her one day."

Together they grinned mischievously, "About your _feelings_."

Tamaki blushed, "Get to class!" He quickly pushed past them. The brothers shrugged it off and joined Haruhi.

"Alright, class," Their teacher began, "Please open your textbooks to page 125. Today we will be beginning our new unit on-"

She was interrupted by Ouran's superintendent, Mr. Suou, Tamaki's father. Mr. Suou walked up to her and said something quietly to the teacher. She nodded and he departed as quickly as he had entered.

"Before we begin, we have a new student joining our class today." She beckoned to the door, and a girl quickly walked in. She had average height, brown eyes, long brown hair tied in a left sided ponytail, and a nervous smile.

"Please introduce yourself to the class." The teacher instructed.

The new girl bowed and stood straight again, "My name is Miku Yamaha, and starting today I will be joining Ouran Academy."

"Thank you, Yamaha-san, please go and sit wherever you would like."

Miku quickly chose a seat, conveniently located in front of the 1st year hosts.

"Now then, on page 125, I would like for all of you to read to page 150 by tomorrow…"

Class finally ended and Hikaru glanced to his twin, "How about we invite the new girl to the Host Club?"

Kaoru smiled, "My thoughts exactly." The famous set walked up to the new girl.

"Hello, Miku." Kaoru smiled. "I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, and this is my older brother Hikaru."

"The two of us would like to welcome you to Ouran Academy." Hikaru said politely.

"Thanks." She looked back and forth between them, "Twins, huh? That's cool." She chuckled under her breath.

"To make you feel welcomed, we were wondering if you'd like to accompany us to the Ouran Host Club." Hikaru said.

"It's actually pretty popular here." Kaoru added.

"A Host Club…? Alright, I guess…" _It can't be that bad, considering were all still in high school… _Miku thought to herself.

Haruhi walked up to the twins, "We should probably get going, and the club opens in a few minutes." She turned to Miku and extended her arm, "Hi, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Welcome to Ouran."

"Thanks, I'm Miku." They shook, and the three hosts led the newcomer to the Host Club.

**Mysti-Reious: I had to split this chapter in half, 'cause I thought it was rather long.**

**Miku: How long have you had this sitting around, a few months now?**

**Mysti: Yeah, I didn't feel like typing it for a while, 'cause I usually write all my stories in a notebook, and then type it. That makes it easier for me to make changes before uploading, just in case I decide to change the ending while I'm still writing or-**

**Miku: To bad no one cares.**

**Mysti: Yeah, I know. -corner of shame-**

**Miku: Mysti-Reious doesn't own Ouran, please R&R!**


End file.
